Breaking the Team
Breaking the Team is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 2/19/2017. Story Malva is on the side of the stadium reporting as the crowd cheers behind her. Malva: This is Malva, reporting live from the Lumiose Stadium, at the Lumiose Conference! We are now entering the third and final round of the preliminaries, where the trainers will battle on the Misty Terrain battlefield! Ben and Kevin take their positions on the field, eager to go. On the other side of the field are two trainers, a boy named Azure, with brown hair and a blue skintight suit, and a girl named Crimson, with raven colored hair and wearing a crimson skin tight suit. Ben: Crimson and Azure? Kevin: Should we make fun of their names or their fashion sense? Crimson: Laugh all you want, but you can’t insult our teamwork! Azure: We’ve accomplished something that few, if any other trainers have ever done before! We perfected a combination that defies the laws of nature! The field is bathed in a blue mist, activating the Misty Terrain. Referee: This will be a two on two double battle, with no substitutions! The winning team will be the one with Pokémon still able to battle! And, begin! Crimson: Zangoose, let’s go! Azure: Seviper, take them out! Crimson and Azure throw their Pokéballs, choosing Zangoose and Seviper. Zangoose: Zan! Seviper: Seviper! The two eye each other, slightly angry at each other. They then look back at the field, eager to go. Gwen: A Zangoose and Seviper?! Working together?! Malva: What an amazing accomplishment! Both Zangoose and Seviper, which are engaged in a long lasting feud, are standing together and plan to work together! Ben: Huh. Didn’t see that coming. Kevin: Should we change our plan? Ben: We should be good. At least I will be. Kevin: Alright. Go, Scolipede! Ben: It’s battle time, Nanomech! Kevin throws a Pokéball, as Ben throws the Heal Ball. They choose Scolipede and Nanomech. Scolipede: Scoli! Nanomech: Klefki! Gwen: Ben actually made a good choice. Steel types resist Poison, which is the main battler against Fairy types, along with Steel types. This may be in their favor. Azure: Poison type moves won’t work well here. Crimson: Then let’s go with Fire. Zangoose, Fire Blast! Ben: Nanomech, use Mirror Shot! Kevin: Scolipede, plow through with Megahorn! Zangoose inhales, then breathes a Fire Blast in the shape of a star. Nanomech forms a sphere of light blue energy, firing the Mirror Shot. It hits the center of the Fire Blast, weakening it in power. Scolipede charges forward, horns glowing green and growing in size. Scolipede leaps at the hole in the Fire Blast, breaking through, heading right at Zangoose. Azure: Seviper, Iron Tail to Crunch! Seviper charges forward, tail glowing like iron. It parries Megahorn, and goes to Crunch into Scolipede. Nanomech floats up along Scolipede’s body, arriving in Seviper’s face. Azure: What?! It hitched a ride?! Ben: Mirror Shot! Nanomech fires Mirror Shot, entering Seviper’s mouth. It explodes, knocking Seviper back. It lands next to Zangoose, the two growling at Scolipede and Nanomech. Nanomech looks super excited. Nanomech: Klef! Klef! Crimson: I think it’s time to immobilize them. Azure: Agreed. Crimson: Zangoose! Use Attract! Azure: Seviper, use Glare! Zangoose winks its eye, releasing hearts at Scolipede. Seviper’s eyes glow yellow, releasing an energy wave. Kevin: Not good! Ben: Nanomech! Use Crafty Shield! Nanomech releases a pink aura, as a large pink wall with a lock on it forms around Nanomech and Scolipede. Attract and Glare hits the Crafty Shield, washing downward. Crimson: He blocked it?! Ben: Kevin! Kevin: No problem! Scolipede, use Double Edge! Scolipede charges forward, glowing with a silver aura. It rams Seviper, knocking it back. Scolipede takes recoil damage, as Seviper struggles to stand up. Nanomech fires Mirror Shot, defeating Seviper. Referee: Seviper is unable to battle! Azure returns Seviper, as Crimson scowls. Crimson: Alright, I’ll handle this on my own! Zangoose, Crush Claw! Kevin: Scolipede, Sludge Bomb! Ben: Nanomech, Mirror Shot! Zangoose charges forward, claws glowing. Scolipede spits a Sludge Bomb, which Zangoose slashes through, though the explosion weakens it. Nanomech then fires Mirror Shot, blasting Zangoose back, defeated. Referee: Zangoose is unable to battle! The victors are Ben and Kevin! Malva: And despite the potential of that battle, it ended with the defeat of the Zangoose and Seviper combo! Ben and Kevin move onto the top 16! Ben: Oh, yeah! Too easy! Kevin: Onto the single rounds! Later, the top 16 are on the field, with Professor Sycamore and Diantha on the stage. Ben spots Corey in the crowd with them, smiling. Ben: Hopefully I get to take him on. I can’t wait to beat him. Sycamore: Congratulations, trainers, to make it to the Top 16! You have proven that you have the ability to work as a team and face adversity! Diantha: But now, we shall see how you can handle the next round! For your matchup has already been determined! Your opponent will be, your partner! Ben & Kevin: Say what?! Ben and Kevin turn and face each other, both in shock. They then both smile, eager. Kevin: I figured we were going to battle pretty soon. Just didn’t expect it this soon. Ben: Hey, I’ve got no complaints here. Let’s give it our all! End Scene Ben and Kevin stare each other down, there being a large hole in the arena, as the field hasn’t been determined or raised yet. Malva: And this is Malva, live from the Lumiose Conference! Starting with the Top 16, the battlefields are random and all encompassing, not just using the Pokémon terrains! We shall see momentarily which field these two obtain! A large cityscape field rises up, with concrete streets and metal buildings, some short and some tall. Kevin smirks at this. Kevin: A city? We’re going to have an awesome street brawl right here! Ben: Never seen this kind of field before. This is going to be awesome! Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer that still has Pokémon able to battle! Gwen: Sheesh! This is cruel, forcing those who were partners to fight against each other. Trainers that know each other’s strengths and weaknesses, how they think. This battle will be determined in how accurately they can predict each other more than their skills. Kevin: Scrafty, come on out! Kevin throws his Pokéball, choosing Scrafty. Scrafty: Scraft! Ben: So, he did go for Scrafty. I’ve got a plan for that. Go, Kickin Hawk! Ben throws the Great Ball, choosing Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Hawlucha! Kevin: That thing again, huh? Scrafty, go for Headbutt! Ben: Get above it! And go for Flying Press! Scrafty charges head first at Kickin Hawk, running along the road. Kickin Hawk leaps into the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Kickin Hawk is towering above Scrafty, as it jumps off, extending wings out, falling with a white aura. Kevin: Oh, don’t make me laugh! Jump backwards, and land on a new building! Scrafty leaps backwards, Flying Press crashing into the ground. Kickin Hawk struggles to stand, as Scrafty is on a rooftop. Kevin: Head Smash! Scrafty leaps into the air, tilting its head to fall head first. Its head is surrounded in a whitish blue aura, which grows in size as it fall faster. Kickin Hawk gets up, looking up terrified at the attack. Ben: Kickin Hawk, use Karate Chop on the ground, then jump up the debris! Kickin Hawk’s arms glow white, as it chops into the ground, cracking it slightly. Kickin Hawk strikes again, small pieces of rock floating upward. Kickin Hawk jumps onto one and pushes off, just being grazed by the Head Smash energy. Scrafty crashes into the road, the wind burst from the collision catching Kickin Hawk, shooting it upward more and landing on a rooftop. Scrafty stands up in a crater, sparking from recoil damage. Gwen: That attack was huge! Even if it isn’t super effective, that attack connecting could end the battle! Ben: Having the high ground doesn’t ensure victory. But if I don’t hit it with Flying Press, we won’t win! Kickin Hawk! Go for Aerial Ace! Kickin Hawk: Hawluch! Kickin Hawk’s talons glow blue, as it runs down the building, speeding up as it hits and runs along the ground. Kevin: Too easy! Catch it with Crunch, and toss it in the air! Scrafty: Scraft! Scrafty braces itself, as it thrusts its head forward, jaws open. Kickin Hawk goes to strike with Aerial Ace, as Scrafty catches it with Crunch. Scrafty swings its head, launching Kickin Hawk into the open air. Kevin: Now! Hi Jump Kick! Ben: Block it with your Hi Jump Kick! Scrafty leaps up after Kickin Hawk, knee glowing a red-orange, swinging to ram it into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk raises its knee, glowing the same red-orange. The attacks collide, causing an explosion. Scrafty begins falling back towards the ground, as Kickin Hawk dives after it. Ben: Gotcha! Kickin Hawk, use Flying Press! Kevin: Head Smash! Kickin Hawk falls with Flying Press, as Scrafty leans its head backwards, glowing for Head Smash. It swings its head up, crashing into Flying Press, creating another explosion. Kickin Hawk crashes into the ground, as Scrafty lands on its feet, extremely shaky. Kickin Hawk is defeated. Referee: Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner is Scrafty! Malva: Kevin takes the early lead, with Scrafty defeating Hawlucha in what has already been a violent match! Half of the field has already been destroyed! Scrafty yells in pride, as it glows red, its power increasing. Ben: Oh, right. Its Moxie ability. I have to keep it at a distance. Go, Diamondhead! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Diamondhead. Diamondhead lets off yellow rings of sparkles as it comes out. Diamondhead: Giga! Kevin: Heh. You actually chose the Pokémon I traded you? I’m honored. I also know, that it doesn’t stand a chance against our upgraded power! Scrafty, use Hi Jump Kick! Scrafty leaps at Diamondhead, knee glowing for Hi Jump Kick. Ben: Diamondhead, use Bulldoze! Diamondhead stomps the ground, as it bulges, the bulge traveling towards Scrafty. Hi Jump Kick crashes into the bulge, as it erupts into an explosion, shooting Scrafty into the sky. Diamondhead is glowing gold, charging an energy beam. Ben: Now! Solar Beam! Diamondhead fires Solar Beam, hitting Scrafty in the air. It drops and crashes into the ground, defeated. Referee: Scrafty is unable to battle! The winner is Gigalith! Kevin returns Scrafty, smiling widely. Kevin: If you’re going to use Gigalith, then I’m going with Conkeldurr! Kevin throws an Ultra Ball, choosing Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr: Con, keldurr! Kevin: Conkeldurr, Bulk Up! Conkeldurr glows with a red aura, flexing its muscles. It swings its concrete pillars with ease, one breaking through one of the buildings. Ben: Showoff! Diamondhead, use Stone Edge! Kevin: Block it with your Stone Edge! Diamondhead stomps the ground, as Conkeldurr slams its pillar into the ground. Glowing blue stones shoot out of the ground, Diamondhead’s resembling its crystals. The attacks collide, crumbling and ending the attack. The jagged rocks remain on the field, going across the road. Kevin: Dynamic Punch! Ben: Solar Beam, go! Conkeldurr charges with Dynamic Punch, as Diamondhead fires Solar Beam. Conkeldurr swats Solar Beam away with a concrete pillar, as it punches Diamondhead, sending it flying. Diamondhead stands back up, shaky. Ben: Whew! We survived! Kevin: No duh! Gigalith has the ability Sturdy, which protects it from losing to one hit. Which means I only need one more hit! Conkeldurr, use Stone Edge! Ben: Bulldoze! Conkeldurr uses Stone Edge, as Diamondhead uses Bulldoze. The Stone Edge attack goes atop the bulging ground, causing the attack to crumble. Conkeldurr takes the Bulldoze, thrown into a building. Conkeldurr stands up, roaring. Ben: Come on, Diamondhead! Finish it with Solar Beam! Kevin: Conkeldurr, use Fling! Diamondhead fires Solar Beam, as Conkeldurr throws a concrete pillar, it flying forward like a dagger. It pushes through Solar Beam as it crashes into Diamondhead, defeating it. Referee: Gigalith is unable to battle! The winner is Conkeldurr! Ben: No! Kevin: Alright! Looks like I got the better end of our trade! Ben returns Diamondhead, putting the Pokéball away. He then draws a new one, serious. Ben: All up to you. Go, Bullfrag! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Kevin: So, you’re planning on losing to Chesnaught in a bit. Ben: Right after we beat Conkeldurr! Bullfrag, use Bounce! Kevin: Conkeldurr! Use Stone Edge! Keep it away and get your pillar! Bullfrag Bounces into the air, as Conkeldurr strikes the ground, several jagged rocks shooting upward. Conkeldurr then runs forward, going towards the pillar it threw. Bullfrag soars over the Stone Edge, sticking to the wall of a building. It pushes off for a Bounce, and strikes feet first into Conkeldurr’s back, slamming it into the ground. Conkeldurr struggles to get back up, as Bullfrag lands in front of Conkeldurr. Ben: Now! Water Shuriken! Bullfrag forms Water Shuriken, firing it at Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr skids up to the concrete pillar, defeated. Referee: Conkeldurr is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja! Kevin returns Conkeldurr, his grin widening. Kevin: You do know that Bullfrag has never beat Chesnaught, right? Ben: Not before today. Kevin: Cocky! Let’s settle that down! Go, Chesnaught! Kevin throws the Pokéball, choosing Chesnaught. Chesnaught: CHES! Gwen: So, this battle again. I want Ben to win, but I want Kevin to win too. Uragh! Go Bullfrag! Chesnaught! Kevin: Let’s start hard! Chesnaught, use Pin Missile! Ben: Bounce! Chsenaught fires Pin Missile, as Bullfrag Bounces into the air, soaring over Pin Missile. It points its feet at Chesnaught, as it dives feet first at Chesnaught. Kevin: Too bad! Chesnaught, use Spiky Shield! Chesnaught raises its forearms, slamming them together. A green energy shield forms, spikes shooting out. Bullfrag crashes foot first into the Spiky Shield, it recoiling back, injured. Gwen: That Spiky Shield is going to be a problem. Ben can’t use any physical attacks without risk of getting hurt. Bounce would be doubly effective, but if it doesn’t hit it doesn’t matter. Ben: So, let’s get around that Spiky Shield! Bullfrag, Water Shuriken! Bullfrag stands up, charging and throwing a Water Shuriken, which splits into several Water Shuriken. Kevin: Block it with Pin Missile! Then go for Needle Arm! Chesnaught fires Pin Missile, breaking Water Shuriken. Chesnaught charges along the road, arm glowing with green spiked energy. Ben: Strike it with Lick! Bullfrag shoots its tongue forward, going to Lick Chesnaught in the face. Chesnaught swats it away with Needle Arm, and goes to strike Bullfrag. Ben: Mat Block, then Bounce! Bullfrag flips a tatani mat up off the ground, it sturdily taking the Needle Arm. Chesnaught swings another Needle Arm, which Bullfrag Bounces over, sticking to the side of a building. Bullfrag launches off the wall, it charging with a increased speed Bounce, heading at Chesnaught from behind. Gwen: Nice! There’s no way that Chesnaught will be able to spin around fast enough for that! Kevin: (Smiling) Spiky Shield! From your back! Ben: What?! Chesnaught’s shell glows, as it forms Spiky Shield. Bullfrag crashes into it, taking the spikes and hitting the ground. Chesnaught spins around, striking Bullfrag and sending it flying into a building wall. Kevin: Now! Iron Head! Chesnaught charges forward, surrounded by a white aura. It rams Bullfrag, causing the building to crumble, Bullfrag caught in the rubble. Ben: Bullfrag! Malva: What power! Chesnaught’s raw power just destroyed that building there! There’s no way that Greninja could’ve survived that! Chesnaught steps back from the debris, eagerly waiting. Bullfrag pushes his way free from the rubble, panting heavily. Bullfrag: Gre, nin! Bullfrag shoots its tongue forward, it stopping inches away from Chesnaught’s face. Bullfrag blows a raspberry in Chesnaught’s face, startling Chesnaught. Bullfrag retracts its tongue, now ready to go. Kevin: What, was that it? A half-hearted Lick? Ben: Half-hearted? Bullfrag, let’s show them a real attack, then! Use Bounce! Bullfrag Bounces into the air, and begins its descent at Chesnaught. Kevin: You don’t learn, do you? Chesnaught, use Spiky Shield! Chesnaught scowls in frustration, as it forms a Needle Arm over its arm. Kevin: Needle Arm?! Chesnaught, what are you doing?! Bullfrag’s Bounce clashes with Chesnaught’s Needle Arm, the two stalemating. Bullfrag pushes through, striking Chesnaught hard in the chest, sending it flying and falling onto its back. Chesnaught flails its limbs, trying to stand back up. Kevin: You’re kidding! Ben pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Bullfrag. Ben: Let’s see. Water Shuriken, Bounce, there it is! Taunt! Bullfrag used Taunt a turn ago. It prevents you from using status moves, like Spiky Shield! Kevin: Forcing Chesnaught to take the offensive. Ben: And we’re not going to stop there! Bullfrag, use Taunt! Bullfrag sticks its tongue back out at Chesnaught, blowing a raspberry with Taunt. Chesnaught’s anger rises with its flailing, as it fires Pin Missile from the spikes in its back, destroying the ground it is stuck on. Chesnaught is forced up to its feet, stumbling as it walks forward. Ben: Let’s wrap this up! Use Bounce! Kevin: Block it with Iron Head! Bullfrag uses Bounce, as Chesnaught charges forward with Iron Head. The two clash and collide, the attacks exploding. As the smoke clears, both Pokémon remain standing, neither of them moving. Chesnaught then collapses, lying on its stomach as it’s defeated. Bullfrag drops down to one knee. Referee: Chesnaught is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja, and the victor is Ben! Ben: We did it! Ben leaps up and down, as he runs onto the field, hugging Bullfrag. Bullfrag collapses as he does, Ben supporting it. Ben: Easy there. You did a great job there, Bullfrag. Bullfrag: (Weakly) Greninj. Kevin returns Chesnaught, letting out a heavy sigh. Kevin: Not a bad go there, Chesnaught. Take a good long rest. Kevin walks onto the field, approaching Ben. Kevin offers his hand, as Ben takes it, shaking it. The crowd goes wild, as Ben and Kevin smile. Ben: Thanks for making my journey interesting, Kevin. Kevin: You better not lose after this, punk. Ben: Ha! It’d take a miracle to beat me! Main Events * Ben and Kevin make it to the top 16, where they have to battle each other. * Ben defeats Kevin, Ben moving on to the top 8 while Kevin is in the top 16. * Ben's Nanomech is revealed to know Crafty Shield. * Ben's Diamondhead reveals it knows Bulldoze and it has the ability Sturdy. * Ben's Bullfrag learns Taunt. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson * Crimson * Azure * Malva * Referee Pokémon * Nanomech the Klefki (Ben's) * Kickin Hawk the Hawlucha (Ben's) * Diamondhead the Gigalith (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Scolipede (Kevin's) * Scrafty (Kevin's) * Conkeldurr (Kevin's) * Chesnaught (Kevin's) * Seviper (Crimson's) * Zangoose (Azure's) Trivia * The idea for the teammates battling each other was to add a twist to the story plot. * All the Pokémon Kevin used against Ben were Fighting types. This resembles his typical charge and hit stuff tactics. * Bullfrag learned Taunt because I couldn't think of another way to have it win the battle against Chesnaught. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Lumiose Conference